A Trip Into The Wild
by Azkadellio
Summary: After Beck's final visit with Victoria and Jade, as an attempt to get her mind, and Jade's off of everything, Victoria asks Jade to see what her life was like before meeting Jade. Idea courtesy of Quitting Time. T for language and Victoria catching her dinner. Companion to 'Wild Girl'.


**This is a one-shot companion piece to _'Wild Girl'_. Big thanks to Quitting Time for the idea.**

**Originally, it was an idea for a chapter in _'Wild Girl'_, but I had the chapters for that written already, just not edited or posted yet. I didn't know where to put this at in the story, not without having to rewrite a chapter and all chapters after, so I made it a stand alone one-shot companion.**

**Takes place after the epilogue of _'Wild Girl'_.**

**For everyone reading _'Wild Girl'_, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting it, and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. To those already showing an interest in a sequel to this, there will be one. It won't be for a while though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or the characters. The plot is courtesy of Quitting Time.**

**Jade POV**

"Jade?" Tori asks me as we sit in my room watching 'Growing Up Wolf' on Animal Planet.

"What's up?" I ask, looking at her.

"I want to show you where I lived before we met." Tori tells me, her body resting against my body, her head resting above my heart.

"What do you mean?" I ask, watching the thoughtful look in her eyes.

"When I lived with the wolves. I want to show you what I lived then." Tori tells me, looking at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, just because your wolf family helped me, doesn't mean they'll be okay with me being there or something." I say, rubbing the small of her back.

"I'm sure. I want you to see it." She tells me, locking eyes with me.

"When?" I ask, not looking away.

"Soon. I've got to see your life. I think you should see mine." She tells me, straddling my lap.

"Uh, sure. Why not. It'll be interesting." I tell her, nodding.

With that, we go back to watching one of Tori's favorite programs, probably because of the wolves. After the program, we make plans to go over the weekend. Later that night, after 'mating', as Tori calls it, we go to sleep, our nude , sweaty forms close to each other.

The next morning, Tori and I are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, making plans for when to leave and everything.

"I think we should be there by evening, and stay there all night. I think it'll be a good thing." Tori tells me as we finish our breakfast and put them in the sink to be washed.

"Any reason why?" I ask, finishing my coffee.

"Trust me." She tells me, kissing me.

"Okay." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Should I wear anything in particular?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Trust me. You won't need clothes." Tori tells me with a small smile, pecking my lips.

"You want me to walk around the forest nude?" I ask, following her as she heads to my, or I guess our, room.

"It's better that way." Tori tells me as we head to our room.

"But you had clothes when I hit you. They were tight, but still clothes." I say, following her into our room and sitting on our bed.

"I didn't always wear them. Only when I felt too cold." She tells me, coiling up on my lap like a puppy.

"So you want me to go to the forest with you, strip to nothing, and spend the night with you?" I ask, staring at her as she flips through the channels for something to watch.

"Yes." She says, rubbing her cheek on my covered breast, the soft material of my spaghetti strap shirt rubbing my braless chest.

"What time do you want to leave?" I ask, rubbing my thighs together, the feeling of her head on my chest feeling good.

"Before it starts to get dark. I want you to see how the forest looks as the sun sets and rises in the morning." Tori tells me, straddling my lap again. "I want to mate again." She says, starting to pull my shirt up.

"You're an insatiable one, aren't you?" I ask, smirking, as I sit up for her to take my shirt off.

"I didn't know mating could be so fun." She says, her mouth going straight to my right tit, sucking the hard nipple.

Hours later, about two hours before the sun starts to set, we take a shower to get ready for our trip to the forest. Grabbing my school bag, I empty it and put some things in it, like some energy drinks (not gonna be able to make coffee in the morning and I'll need something to help me wake up), water bottles, extra undergarments for both me and Tori, plus a few other things I think we'll need.

"Should we eat before we leave? What about eating and everything when we get hungry?" I ask, closing my bag and following Tori up to the living room.

"We can stop somewhere to eat before we get to the forest. As for eating before we leave, I'll take care of that." Tori tells me with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"What's with that look?" I ask as we head to the living room and sit on the couch.

"You'll see." She tells me, leaning over and kissing me.

An hour later, I pull up to Nozu, surprised that Tori has taken a liking to sushi, for a quick dinner before we go out to the forest. "Where should I park when we get to the forest? I don't want my car being out in the open." I ask as we sit and start looking through the menu.

"By where my family intervened that day with Beck." Tori says, snarling at saying Beck's name.

"Is it safe there?" I ask, thinking more that it was still relatively out in the open, less so than where Beck parked and dragged me though the woods, but still.

"Yes. Not a lot of people go through there." Tori tells me as the waiter comes over.

After giving our orders, we go back to talking. "How do you know that? It's been months since you were last there." I ask after the waiter walked away.

"I lived in that area for years. I learned to memorize where in the forest and surrounding areas as I grew up." Tori tells me.

"That makes sense." I say, nodding in agreement. A moment later, the waiter returns with our drink orders and heads back to check on our food. "How are we gonna sleep?" I ask, curious about our sleeping arrangements.

"We'll figure it out." Tori says simply, sipping her green tea. "What brand of green tea is this?" She asks, sipping it.

"Ancient Japanese Secret." I answer, remembering when Cat asked a waiter that a few months before I met Tori.

"Oh, come on. That's your answer?" She asks, staring at me as she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, the green tea brand they use is called 'Ancient Japanese Secret'. Cat asked a while ago." I say, nodding. "You can find it at practically any supermarket around L.A."

"Your food." The waiter says, returning a moment later.

"Thank you." Tori says with a small smile.

After a half hour of eating, drinking, and talking, we finally head out to the forest. After a ten minute drive, I park a little bit past where Tori's 'family' stopped Beck from raping me.

"Here we go." I say, unlocking the doors.

Grabbing my bag as we leave my car, closing and locking the doors behind us, Tori and I slowly make our way into the trees, Tori leading us.

We head deep into the forest, walking for almost an hour, taking turns that seem random to me, but Tori knows where she's going apparently since she has a look of concentration on her face, no confusement or anything to signify she's lost.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, asking the same question Cat used to ask all the time when we went out as a group to hang out before Tori.

"Almost." Tori says, sending me a small smile over her shoulder.

"Whoa." I say when we get to a clearing, a small pond a few yards in front of us.

"This was like a sanctuary to me when I was here." Tori says softly, slowly walking towards the pond. "Have you ever skinny dipped?" She asks slyly, starting to strip.

"No. Why?" I ask with a smirk, slowly stripping myself.

"I think you'll like it." Tori tells me, showing that she didn't bother with a bra or underwear when she tosses her shirt aside and starts pulling her shorts down, her shoes already kicked off.

A minute later, we're both nude and relaxing in the cool pond. "I'm honestly a little surprised at how well you transitioned into being a human. At least talking at least." I tell her, trying to stare at her dark nipples from the clear water.

"I watch a lot of t.v. when you're at school." Tori says, shrugging, her dark areolas becoming partially visible with the motion.

"So, what are we gonna do about drying off? Shake the water off?" I ask, referring back to how she used to attempt to dry herself off after a shower.

"We could. I admit, seeing your boobs jiggle will be fun." Tori says, swimming towards me. "Or, we could just wander around, letting the sun and air dry us." She says, standing in front of me, her hands on the bank behind me.

"And what about if any of your family are in heat? I don't want to be mounted." I ask seriously. "Unless it's by you and your toys." I say, smirking.

"Don't worry. Mating season for them has passed. You won't be mounted." Tori tells me, kissing me. "Although, I did bring some toys. Just in case." She tells me, licking me from my jugular vein to my lips, licking them.

"Yeah?" I ask, my hands going to her hips, holding her close. "Did you bring your tail?" I ask, my legs going to wrap around her hips in place of my hands, my hands moving to play with her tits.

"Yeah. Why? Want me to wear it for you?" Tori asks, slowly grinding herself on me.

"Later." I say, my hands moving to her waist above my legs, my legs dropping down. "Let's go warm up." I say, lifting myself out of the pond, smirking when I hear her whine.

"But I'm wet." Tori pouts, following me.

"I would hope so." I say, teasing her my rubbing the water into my tits, smirking when her eyes widen. "You are in a pond, you know." I say, dropping my hands.

"Mean." Tori says, walking up to me and, just to mess with me, decides to dry hump me. "I can be mean to." She says, her mouth an inch away from my mound, her warm breath teasing me.

"Oh, you're a tease." I say when she stands up and walks away. "So, are there any plans for the day?" I ask, moving awkwardly because of her teasing.

"I want you to meet my family." Tori tells me, standing in the middle of the clearing, looking up through an opening in the trees. "Will you come with me to where the den is?" She asks, turning to look at me.

"Sure." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "How far a walk is it?" I ask, grabbing our clothes and putting them in my bag. "And what do you mean you brought your tail plug? Where is it?" I ask when I notice that she didn't bring a bag with her.

"I slipped it into your bag as you were packing." Tori tells me as she struts towards me. "And it's not too far. Maybe a half hour walk at worst. Though you might want to wear you shoes. There are a lot of rocks and sticks and stuff around here." She tells me, pulling me into a hug.

"Sure. Let's go." I say, putting my boots back on, only tying them at the ankle so they're not too loose.

Twenty minutes later, we walk into another clearing, this one larger and lacking a pond. "Where are the wolves?" I ask, looking around and not seeing any wolves.

"In the cave. They usually rest around now, just got done hunting." Tori tells me, leading me to the opening of a small cave a few yards in front of us.

"Uh, I don't think they like me." I say nervously when I hear growling coming from beside us. Turning around, I see two large wolves and a couple pups staring at us, the two pups walking up to Tori, recognizing her from when Beck tried to assault me.

"Relax." Tori tells me, sitting cross-legged in front of the pups, letting them crawl onto her lap, the two full grown wolves walking up to her and sniffing her. "You'll be fine." She says as she pets the pups, smiling at the adults.

I stand there, watching how Tori interacts with the wolves. A few minutes of watching, I notice a few other adult wolves make their way over to Tori, a few more pups following suit. "Wow." I say, smiling at how they treat her, like she never left.

The next few hours, thanks to Tori, are spent with the wolves getting used to me. Slowly, but they're not minding her as much as she feared.

"Hungry?" Tori asks after a few hours of relaxing, the wolves cautious but not minding Jade.

"Kinda. Getting kinda tired too." Jade says, one of the small pups licking her hand.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Tori says, standing up and guiding Jade away, the wolves heading away to do who knows what.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks, showing some concern for what Tori will be showing her.

"To get something to eat." Tori says with a small smile.

"Please tell me you mean we're going to a drive-thru or something?" I ask, afraid of what her smile means.

"No." Tori says, suddenly shy. "I guess you could call it fast food though." She says, leading Jade through the woods. "Stay here. Be silent." She says quickly, her pose shifting down.

"Should I be worried?" I ask, silently as I look around.

"No. Shh." Tori says, crouching down.

For a few seconds, Tori just sits there, crouched, eyes alert. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, Tori lunged forward, her head snapping down. When she turns around, I see a small rabbit in her mouth, still alive based on the squirming.

"Oh, that's disgusting." I say, when Tori snaps her mouth around the neck, killing the poor bunny.

"Let's go." Tori says, cautiously standing up with the rabbit now in her hands.

A half hour later, after I made a fire, (I cheated. I brought a lighter with me and lit the pile of sticks and leaves.) and Tori doing whatever to the bunny, I refused to watch, too disgusted, we eat the bunny after Tori cooked it after getting everything not needed tossed away.

"No offense, but that was kinda disturbing to watch." I say after we finish eating and get ready to sleep, glad I brought a couple of blankets to sleep on. "Shouldn't we wash up or something first? You especially, with the bunny blood?" I ask, staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. Not used to sleeping with someone after I hunt." Tori says with a soft tone. "Follow me." She says, grabbing Jade's hand and guiding her to the pond from before.

"Tori?" I say a few minutes after we wash off and climb out of the pond.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, nervousness in her tone.

"Thank you for inviting me out here. I could've done without the bunny thing, but it was nice." I say, pulling her into a hug, our tits pressed against each other.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. And sorry about the bunny." Tori says, and with our closeness, I see the blush on her cheeks.

"Would I get mauled if I brought that wolf pup that was licking my hand with me when we leave?" I ask her as we walk back to where we'll be sleeping, laughing when she hits my tit, I assume aiming for my arm. "I'm kidding. You're the only wolf I want." I tell her, giving her a quick kiss.

**Sorry for the ending. I was originally going to have a smut scene, but decided against it.**

**I might make a second chapter for this, starting with them waking up the next day, but in case I don't, I'm leaving this marked as complete for now.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
